In Misery
by saemi-san
Summary: Spoilers for BTW episode. Santana finally decides to get Britt back. Oneshot. Brittana.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did then it'd be Brittana ENDGAME. The song in here is **Misery by Maroon 5** and I also don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Just the Coffee scene on BTW and how Santana finally decides to do everything in her power to get Brittany back.

Spoilers for Born This Way Episode

* * *

><p><strong>In Misery<strong>

It was a fact that Santana was in misery. It was just one of the few things that could really describe how she was feeling at the moment as she watched longingly as a certain blonde haired girl was smothering whipped cream on her wheel chaired boyfriend's nose. It was sickening to her just how cute the little gesture was. Just why was she torturing herself anyway? What was she doing here anyway? Well to explain that… Ever since the little incident during Night of Neglect where she found herself defending Kurt and his new preppy boyfriend Blaine, it would seem that the Lead Warbler had been intrigued by the Latina and had convinced Kurt to invite her over for coffee together with Mercedes and Tina. It just had to be pure bad luck that Brittany and Artie had to be at the same time and place for a little date which brings us to the current situation where in the Latina had spent the majority of her time staring as subtle as she can at Brittany like a lovesick puppy.

_"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip." _Mercedes had asked Kurt.

_"Is it because it's too painful?" _Tina asked also concerned and curious for the answer to the question.

_"Yes, as a matter of fact." _Kurt said as he felt that there was no need to deny to his friends that he was envious of their win and trip to the big apple.

_"But as the New Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home…in a strip mall next to a national bank." _

Tina was amused at her friend's humor despite the fact that they all knew it was eating him a bit on the inside. So she shook her head and couldn't help but smile at that.

_"I'm so proud of you guys." _He followed up as he truly was genuinely happy for his former teammates and took a swig of his coffee.

_"I miss you so much." _The girl said as she really did miss all of fashionista's sarcastic humor.

_"Isn't there any way you can come back to McKinley?"_Mercedes decided to cut in as she too felt the same way.

_"I told him that I would be all up for him if it wasn't for Karovsky." _Blaine said as he decided join in the conversation.

The mention of Karovsky's name had immediately caught the Latina's attention.

_"**Wait**, what did you just say?"_

_"Kurt needs to be safe-" _Blaine was saying as he was about to explain but was quickly cut off by Kurt.

_"Okay can we please change the subject…." _

Santana at this point had stopped listening as she drowned out the conversation that was happening in front of her for her own inner monologue with the epiphany she just had.

_'That's it! Kurt's the trick to winning Prom Queen and getting Britt. Not to mention totally boosting our chances at Nationals. If I can get Kurt back, I'd be a hero. Even Quinn and Finn would vote for me…and the key:** Karovsky**.' _

_"I've gotta gay—**GO**!...I've gotta go" _the Latina said as she stood up and took her coffee as she went her way.

Blaine smiled at the Latina's little slip up despite no doubt being perplexed at her weird behavior and Kurt had a similar air of perplexity as minus the smiling.

* * *

><p>Santana had immediately made her way towards the parking lot where her car was parked and as soon as she got in, she sped her way towards her house. After being rejected by Brittany, she had made it a point to avoid her for a couple of days until she could calm down. True, she was still bitter with the whole second choice thing but she couldn't just cut the girl from her life. So even though they were still as distant as ever, there was no denying that old habits were hard to break and they both found themselves at least being civil towards each other.<p>

As the Latina was once again lost in her thoughts, her hand had made its way towards the radio and turned it on.

**_"Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>**

**_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<em>**

**_So let me be, and I'll set you free_**

**_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>**

**_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show<em>**

**_So let me be, and I'll set you free_**

**_I am in misery  
>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>**

**_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam<em>**

**_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<em>**

**_I am in misery  
>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>**

**_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back"<em>**

It was as if God was taunting her as much as he was telling her to get Brittany back. She had had enough of mopping around doing nothing. It was time to do what Santana Fucking Lopez does best…and that's getting whatever the fuck she wants by whatever means necessary, and if that means having to cheat and manipulate whoever the hell she has to…then so be it.

As soon as she got her home, she took her phone out and scrolled through her contacts and stopped at the name:

**David Karofsky**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just loved how Darren sang this song on glee. It just made me think as I was listening to it of just how much it fits Santana and how I wanted someone to write a story about it. So I took the liberty writing a very short one. <strong>

**Here's a challenge to all those interested: Make a Oneshot on a Brittana fic with this song in mind. Please send it to me if you did. I'll be really happy if you do.****J**


End file.
